The present invention is directed generally to an automatic window particularly adapted for retail sales of products through a drive-up window. The automatic opening and closing of the individual window unit is controlled by a switch which does not require use of the operator`s hands.
In the fast food industry in particular, drive-up windows have become popular whereby a customer can conveniently purchase a meal without leaving his car. Conventional drive-up windows typically have pivoting window units which must be manually opened and closed. The manual operation can tie up one hand of the attendant and generally interfere with the efficient transfer of payment and goods through the window. Furthermore, the continuous handling of the window units can create an unsanitary environment or require frequent cleaning of the window units. Heating and cooling costs are escalated by such manually operated windows which are often times left open by a busy attendant.
Power operated doors, in particular, are known and in common use in grocery stores and the like. The same technology does not lend itself directly to the design of drive-up windows because of several inherent dangers. First, there is the danger of catching the fingers of either the attendant or the customer between the automatically closeable window units. Furthermore, it is necessary that the automatic window unit be securely locked when not in use to guard against breakins to the retail establishment. Thirdly, because a drive-up window is exposed to rain, beverage spills and other moisture conditions, it must provide for fail safe protection against electrical shocks to those using the automatic window.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved automatic window.
Another object is to provide an automatic window which may be opened and closed by a hands-free switch mechanism.
Another object is to provide an automatic window which automatically closes when unattended, thereby to enhance security as well as heating and cooling efficiency.
Another object is to provide an automatic window adapted for hands-free operation and the resulting cleanliness associated therewith.
Another object is to provide an automatic window wherein users are protected against electrical shock even in the event of moisture entering the circuitry thereof.
Another object is to provide an automatic window having a concealed backup locking system for maximum security.
Another object is to provide an automatic window unit which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.